


A Deal with the Devil

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [34]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts-<br/>48.Sold verse: Flamewar+Twins/Prism- Deals with the devil<br/>12.Sold verse: Prism/Astraea -”I wish I could buy you instead of just borrow you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with the Devil

Flamewar walked around the the twins and their little slave. “You owe me. You owe me big,” the femme smiled showing sharp denta. “I want him.” 

“You can’t HAVE him,” Sunstreaker growled. “He’s our bondmate, you glitch.” 

The femme hummed, and stopped in front of the little Praxian, grasping his chin hard enough to dent him. “Then I want him for a night. Wouldn't that be worth it to have your debts to me and my creator expunged? Just a night.” 

“Ne---” Sideswipe started to say, but was interrupted by Prism’s soft reply, “I’ll do it.” 

“No! She will hurt you!” Sunstreaker gasped out.

“Then we will lay down some rules,” Prism said firmly still looking at the femme. “You will not injure me in any permanent, or critical way, and Sideswipe will be present the whole time to make sure you keep to the bargain. You get me for a sol. Once the sol is complete you will hand over the deed to the gallery, and you will never darken our door again.”

Prism’s optics flicked to Sideswipe. What had ever possessed the femme to gamble away their home, he would not know, but he hoped this would be a lesson to her never to do it again. He knew what kind of treatment that he would receive from Flamewar and her creator. Sideswipe already looked sick to her tank. 

“Fine,” Flamewar smiled. 

“I want it in writing,” Prism said with narrowed optics, which only made Flamewar laugh in amusement.

“Mmmm....what a clever little mech you are.” 

Prism gave her a cold look, “Clever enough to know what you are about. I’m not some fluff head that does not understand how femmes like you operate. Get me the contract and we will finish this business.” 

The twins exchanged a surprised glance, they had never seen this side of Prism, and were not entirely sure what to think of it. He had never been anything but sweetness to his femmes. He was all business with Flamewar, though. he did not back away from her, or cower like many mechs would.

OoOoOoOo

Prism offlined his optics. He had been prepared for the pain, but that did not make it any more bearable. Astraea slowly cut into his plating, leaving scores. It hurt horribly, but would not scar. It did not make it hurt any less. He knew that Sideswipe was on the other side of the two way glass.

“Frag, you are a perfect little thing,” Astraea crooned, I wish I could buy you instead of just borrow you. Imagine the fun that we could have.” 

“Not the kind of fun I would appreciate,” Prism gritted out. 

“Oh, why not?” Flamewar purred, “We could teach you to relish the pain. It makes the pleasure so much more...sharp.” She bent over, tracing the rim of his valve, and brought her finger, covered with lubricant to her lips. “So sweet. They will never appreciate you like we could.” 

“You would stuff my spark. I know what you are about. I’ve seen femmes like you,” Prism whispered, and closed his optics as he felt Flamewar move close, and thrust inside. She was surprisingly big for her diminutive size. It stretched him as much as the twins together would have, and bordered on pain. It felt distressingly wonderful. He clenched his hands, and screamed as the overload rolled through him, and fell limply against the bonds that held him.

OoOoOoOo

Prism did not look at Sideswipe as she finally came into the room to retrieve him. He was mad. As angry as he had ever been in his entire existence. Sideswipe carefully released him from the restraints that bound him, suspended in the middle of the room.

“I’m sorry, sweetspark. If I had known---” 

“Stop right there,” Prism hissed. “Don’t even say it. You would have done it anyway. I’ve seen what you do, Sideswipe. This isn’t the first time your wagered things you shouldn’t have. I can guarantee that if you do it again I will leave you. I don’t care what happens. I won’t stand for this, and I won’t sit around and watch you do this kind of slag to Sunstreaker and I. She doesn’t deserve it, and neither do I. I am a living thinking bot, despite what you seem to think.” 

Sideswipes optics widened in alarm, “Prism! I love you!” 

“No you don’t. Don’t even say that. You own me, and you just---just---” Prism shivered, his one working doorwing was raised high on his back, the other flopped over, out of joint and limp. 

“I do! I---I really do! Please, Prism. Don’t be mad. I won’t do it again. I promise. I don’t ever want to see that again. It was horrible. Let me just take you to a medic. Please,” Sideswipe said quickly, and carefully picked Prism up, tucking him against her chestplates.

Prism was stonily silent as Sideswipe left Astraea’s residence. He had made Sideswipe gather up the galleries deed, and made her get a copy of the contract from Astraea signed, and registered by her attorney before they left. He trusted the femme about as much as he trusted Sideswipes favourite partner in crime---Swindle---that is to say, not at all. 

Sideswipe had summoned a transport, but they still had to walk a ways to the medical center once it dropped them off. Prism ached all over, and really wanted to hit Sideswipe upside the helm. They were almost to the clinic when an enforcer stopped them. 

The femme looked Sideswipe up and down sourly, “It’s illegal to beat your mechs. Did she hurt you little one?” 

“I had an accident at the track,” Prism said with a smile. “My femme was just taking me to see a medic to get me patched up. She would never beat me---ah---” 

“Officer Streetwise,” the femme supplied, and looked like she did not entirely believe him. She pinged him her contact information, and moved aside. “I see. If you change your mind about your...story please ping me. Her Ladyship is quite emphatic about the laws on these matters. We would get you to a safe house.” 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Prism said more firmly. “Now, if you would excuse us...I really do need to see the medic.” 

“I meant what I said,” Streetwise said, but finally let them pass. 

Sideswipe entered the medical center, and rushed over to the receptionist. “I contacted First Aid---” 

“She’s waiting for you in the back. Go ahead and go through the door,” the receptionist said. 

Sideswipe didn’t waste anytime, she hurried through the door, still clutching Prism to her, “First Aid?” 

“I’m here,” the medic said and ushered them into one of the private rooms. “Put him on the berth, please. How did this happen?” She asked as she examined the broken joint of Prism’s doorwing.

“I fell.” 

“I have trouble believing that. it looks like you were tortured.” 

“I was not,” Prism whispered, “Can you please just fix me. Please.” 

First Aid looked from Prism, to Sideswipe and back. “I need you to leave the room, please. I need to talk to your mech without you looming over him.

Sideswipe looked like she was going to protest, but finally he nodded and left the room. She hovered in the doorway for a moment, “I will be waiting in the reception area. Sunstreaker is already on his way here.” She closed the door as she left leaving Prism alone with the medic.

“She is gone now. You can tell me what happened, little mech. You are safe.” 

“Sideswipe didn’t do this to me,” Prism said tartly. “I already told you. Please just fix my injuries.” 

The little medic started working, but her field was full of misgiving and worry. She didn’t bother to hide it from her patient, and it put Prism on edge. Slowly she patched him up, and Prism relaxed back onto the berth as the medic applied a pain blocker. 

He was drifting in and out of recharge by the time that First Aid finished and Sunstreaker was allowed to come inside. 

“Oh, sweetspark. I was so worried. I came as soon as I could.” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Prism said drowsily. “Just take me home.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism was not surprised when the enforcers came by three sols later. He was prepared. He smiled when Streetwise entered the store, “It is good to see you again, Streetwise.”

“There was a complaint filed by a medic against your femme. I need to see him.” 

“She didn’t do it. I mean she didn’t hurt me,” he fished the contract out of his subspace. “It was Lady Astraea and her heir. She he won the the deed to our home in a card game. She had demanded that they give me to her in exchange for it. I negotiated otherwise. She would have taken our home from us. She is the one that hurt me.” 

Streetwise stared at him, horrified. “This is highly illegal. A femme that knowingly---” 

“I’m not the only one, and I know I got off lightly. If there is anyone you should be investigating it is her.” 

The femme frowned, “Would you be willing to give me a statement. There have been rumours but we have never had a...a living witness.” 

“I am...not surprised. They hurt me far more severely that they said I would. I was leaking energon internally. I will help you as much as I can. They should not be able to threaten other femmes so, and they should not be allowed to hurt mechs...and worse.” 

“Regardless....I will still need to talk to your femmes,” Streetwise said. 

“I will get them for you, mistress,” Prism said demurely.

Prism moved into the gallery, and lead Streetwise in, “Sunstreaker. We have company.” 

“Prism! What are you doing out of the berth! You are supposed to be resting!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, “You said you would! You promised!” 

Prism huffed, “I was bored. I’m fine. Really!” 

“No your not! Go lay down. There are treats and a pile of datapads to keep you busy,” the femme said, and shooed Prism away before turning to the femme waiting before her. “What may I help you with?” 

“There was a complaint from a medic. I was told to check in on Prism and make sure you were not abusing him.” 

“We would never do that. We have bonded to him. We love him. I was...I was horrified when I saw what that femme had done to him. I tried to stop him from going, but as you can see he is very strong willed when he sets his processor on something. He told you about the contract, didn’t he?” 

“He did. He said there was a matter of a gambling debt?”

“My sister has a problem. I...I don’t even know what to say on the matter. She was foolish, and I’m sure that Astraea did her best to swing the game in her favour. She is a known cheat, and my sister...she is a fool,” Sunstreaker said, shaking by the time she finished her tirade. “Those two femmes damaged Prism enough that there is no chance that he will be able to carry this vorn. He had to have his gestation tank removed. He was grievously injured, and...I couldn't stop it.” 

“I see. There has been rumors about her. I talked to your mech about all of this. He said he would testify against her. I would like to take his statement and take it to my superiors. They have been investigating her for a long time. Unfortunately---” 

“If that is what Prism wants, I will not stand in the way,” Sunstreaker whispered. “I know it is unconventional, but we have bonded with him. He is a very intelligent mech and is more than capable of making his own decisions. He is our equal. If you want more details on the bet itself you will need to talk to the idiot that placed it. Prism needs his rest. I won’t have him upset. it will make his recovery time increase.” 

Streetwise’s browplates rose, “That is very unconventional of you, but I can understand. I will talk to your sister than, if I may.” 

“You may. He is working on inventory in the back room,” Sunstreaker said in a sour tone, and canted her helm to the side clearly communicating with her twin, and not happy about it. “She is waiting for you.”

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe moped in the backroom. She had slept in there the past few sols after Sunstreaker had evicted her from their berth. She had seen her twin angry...but never THIS angry. She already felt horrible about what had happened with Prism. Having to watch as those femmes had hurt him had been like a nightmare.

She slowly did the inventory in an attempt to get her processor off of it, but it was slow going, her processor on something else entirely. 

She was surprised that the door opened and an enforcer stepped though. Sideswipe stiffened, wondering if the femme was here to haul her off to the stockade. “Can I help you?”

“I am Officer Streetwise. Your sister sent me to speak with you about the....bet you made with Astraea.” 

“It was actually with Flamewar. She often acts as a proxie for her creator. She was part of a game of Praxus fold’em I was playing. I just---didn’t think. She is a known cheat, but my friend Swindle just egged me on. Frag. She was even probably part of it. I bet the deed, and she won it, and when I tried to buy it back she demanded I give her Prism.” 

“I see,” Streetwise said. “You’ve had dealings with her before?” 

“Not exactly. More like she is a friend of a friend, and I have heard things about her that are not above the board. She...both of them have a sadistic streak, and there have been rumors,” Sideswipe shivered. “I tried to offer myself in Prism’s place, but she wouldn’t hear of it. I just...I....it was horrible. They hurt him so badly, and I couldn't’ do a thing to save him. They had guards watching me the whole time. They could have killed him,” Sideswipe whispered.

Streetwise gave him a sour look, “If it was up to me I would have them remove Prism from your custody. You could have gotten him killed, but it is not, and we expect both of you to report to the station first thing next sol.” Streetwise turned and left, leaving Sideswipe stunned and confused.

OoOoOoOo

The next sol Sunstreaker took Prism to the precinct on a transport. She stubbornly refused to let him transformer, claiming that he was far too fragile. Sideswipe trailed after them, head hanging in shame. As soon as they reached the precinct they were separated, and Prism was recorded as he gave his statement again. Streetwise was present, along with many femmes that Prism had no name for.

“Will I have to testify in court?” He asked once they were finished. 

“It is doubtful,” Streetwise said. As horrible as your situation is it gives us the excuse to further investigate her business and what she is doing. I fear she is guilty of far worse things than her abuse of you.” 

Prism nodded, “I am sure that she is. Positive. When I was...that is...before the twins took me home with them I lived in one of the breeding centers. There was always rumours about her. I had heard that she was one of the femmes that was kidnapping mechs from the colonies. I heard the ones that she took home never lasted long.” 

Streetwise put a hand on Prism’s shoulder plate, “She will see justice. I promise you.” 

Prism bowed his helm, “That is all I could ask for.”


End file.
